


Back to the Good Old Days

by pupeez4eva



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron and Robert end up back in 2009, M/M, Their friends and family are very confused, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupeez4eva/pseuds/pupeez4eva
Summary: Aaron and Robert wake up nine years in the past in their younger bodies, and are determined to find their way back to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, I've decided to write yet another time travel fic, because I am absolutely obsessed with these things, and this fandom needs more of them. Anyway, just letting you know that this fic takes place right after Robert and Aaron's first wedding, and before Aaron goes to court.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! :D

The first inkling that something was wrong was when he woke up to an empty bed. He let out a huff of annoyance and turned to glare at the empty spot beside him. He wanted to be waking up in his husband’s arms (and wow, that thought send a thrill up his spine. _Husband._ He never would’ve pictured himself married, that was for sure). Today was the day of his court hearing and, well, who knew what was going to happen. Despite his family’s attempts to stay optimistic, Aaron wasn’t going to kid himself. He’d attacked Kassim, and there was no way they were letting him go easily for that.

 

He didn’t want to think about that now though. He had a few more hours until he had to head off, and he wanted to spend them with Robert and Liv. He opened his mouth to call out to Robert and then closed it abruptly when he realised what he was looking at. It had taken him a few moments to process it, his mind still groggy with sleep, but this sure as hell wasn’t the room he’d gone to sleep in. It didn’t take him long to realise where he was though — this was his old bedroom in Paddy’s house.

 

_‘What the hell?’_

 

Aaron lay still, staring blankly ahead for a long moment, trying to process what he was seeing. He’d gone to sleep with Robert in their room — he was certain of that. So how had he ended up _here?_ And even if there was some strange explanation for it, it didn’t explain why this room looked exactly how he remembered it from his teenage years. It wasn’t like Paddy and Rhona had preserved this room after he’d moved out. So what was this? Some weird attempt of Paddy’s to comfort him before his trial? A really bad attempt at a wedding gift?

 

_‘Oh sure, Paddy just waltzed into your room last night, dragged you out of bed and to his place, and then dumped you in a replica of 18-year-old-you’s bedroom, so you could — what? Relive a time when you were probably more likely to go to prison, but somehow dodged that bullet until you fucked it all up right when things were actually looking good for once? Feel seven years younger before they lock you up?’_

 

Yeah. Right. Well, there really wasn’t an explanation that _did_ make sense, but he supposed lying around in bed wasn’t exactly helping. He climbed slowly out bed, and made his way towards the doorway. He hesitated for a moment before pushing the door open and walking outside, before making his way cautiously down the staircase.

 

He heard familiar humming from the kitchen, which he recognised immediately to belong to Paddy. His eyes narrowed. Well he was definitely getting some answers now. He walked quickly towards the kitchen.

 

“Paddy — ” He paused in the doorway and stared.

 

Paddy turned around and grinned. “Morning! Took you long enough to get up — here I made breakfast — well, I made toast, so I think that counts, and there’s cereal in the — hey, are you alright? You’re looking a bit…” He made a gesture with his hand and frowned slightly.

 

“Uh — ” Aaron struggled to form words, too hung up on the sight of Paddy who looked about seven years younger and had _hair._

 

“Aaron?”

 

“You have _hair.”_

 

Paddy blinked. “Well…yes?”

 

“But where did you _get_ it from?” 

 

Paddy’s mouth opened and closed, and he looked just as bewildered as Aaron felt. “I — I’m not sure I understand?” He let out an uncertain laugh. “Er — well I always had hair, and…is this a trick question? Oh, I get it! This is a joke, right? And now you’re…you’re going to make fun of it or something…whatever you kids do these days. I really don’t get teenage humour.” He shook his head, smiling.

 

Aaron couldn't move. He glanced around the room weakly. It looked just like he remembered it from when he’d been living here. All the changes that had been made over the years since he’d left were gone, but really, that paled in comparison to the differences in _Paddy,_ so it really wasn’t worth thinking about.

 

Still though, it gave him something to focus on rather than thinking too hard about this mess of a situation.

 

“Aaron?” Paddy pressed. “Are you going to eat something? You’re…actually worrying me now. Did something happen with Holly?” 

 

“Holly?” Aaron repeated. “Holly Barton?”

 

“Yes, _Holly Barton,_ you know, the girl you’ve been seeing? Did you two break up? Because…you know you can talk to me about things like that right? I’m…well, I can’t say I have much experience but — but you know I — well, I’d _try.”_ He nodded firmly. 

 

“Um.” Aaron glanced around the room again, not even realising that he was looking for an escape route until a few moments had passed. Paddy was still looking at him expectantly though, and even though Aaron just really wanted to get the hell out of here, this was _Paddy._

 

“I — I’m okay. I’m just a bit…” He shook his head. “I’ll have some toast.”

 

Paddy frowned, but set a plate on the table. “Alright. I can call Cain for you if you want, tell him you’re not coming in.”

 

“Cain,” Aaron repeated, and then thought: _‘God. Where the hell am I?’_

 

He glanced around quickly, not quite sure what he was looking for. Something to provide him with some sort of clue of what was going on, maybe. He found it a moment later when his eyes fell on a calendar tacked to the fridge. His eyes fell on the date. _2009._

 

Oh God. Oh _fucking_ God.

 

“Aaron?”

 

“Cain,” he mumbled. “Because…I’m working at the garage? Right?” Christ, he hadn’t worked as a mechanic in years. He owned the Scrapyard now, with Adam. And Robert — shit, _Robert._ What did he think had happened? Had he woken up back home in…in _their time_ wondering where Aaron was gone? Or maybe he’d just gone mad. He’d never been the most mentally stable person, had he?

 

Well, whatever the hell was going on right now, Robert wasn’t here. They’d only just gotten married, and now he was gone. Maybe Aaron shouldn’t have been flipping out about prison so much, because at least Robert could visit him there. What was he supposed to do now? Find the nearest time machine — a pretty cheap one too, because they’d blown all their money on the Mill — and jump between the past and present? 

 

Liv was gone too. Paddy was here but…it wasn’t _his_ Paddy was it? Or it _was_ just not…just with a few years taken off. And more hair added on.

 

He paused, reaching up to touch his head, and then his face. Oh God. He had no hair. Nothing on his head, nothing on his face. God, what had younger-him been _thinking?_

 

“Right, I’ll give him a ring then,” Paddy said, walking briskly towards the phone.

 

“No!” Aaron said quickly. “Don’t I’ll — I’ll go in. I’m fine, I just — I had a fight with — ” He thought for a moment. Who? “ — Adam, and I guess it’s just been playing on my mind.”

 

Paddy looked at him and frowned in concern. “Is this about those ridiculous rumours he’s been spreading about you?” 

 

“Uh — yes,” Aaron said, while thinking, _‘What rumours?’_

 

Paddy sighed. “I didn’t think they’d affected you that much. Are people giving you a hard time?” 

 

Aaron blinked. _Oh_ those rumours. Which weren’t rumours at all but — well. Paddy didn’t know that yet, did he? And Aaron really wanted to get the hell out of here and _think,_ so he didn’t really feel like dropping the “I’m gay” bombshell at this precise moment.

 

“No one’s giving me a hard time,” he said. “I’m just flipped out a bit, and now I’m fine. I’m heading out, alright?”

 

“But you haven’t even had breakfast yet!”

 

“I’ll have it on the way there.” He reached down and snatched the slice of toast off the plate Paddy had left for him. Paddy continued to stare at him, eyes filled with concern. Aaron gave him a quick smile, which felt like more of a grimace, and walked to the front door before Paddy could stop him. 

 

He passed a mirror on his way to the door, caught a glimpse of his reflection, and almost sprinted the rest of the way out of the front door. Oh God, he looked like a teenager. He’d suspected but — oh _God._

 

Once he was outside, he dumped the toast in a nearby garbage bin, closed his eyes, and allowed himself to freak out.

 

What the _hell_ was going on? 

 

…

 

It took Robert a while to process that yes, this was real, and yes, he might possibly be losing his mind. It didn’t change the fact that he was in his old shit hole apartment, the place he’d been living in before he’d started working for Lawrence, and that he looked years younger, and that Aaron was nowhere in sight.

 

Everything was how he remembered it, and God, Robert had tried hard to forget this time in his life. Either this was a very vivid hallucination, or — actually, he didn’t know if there was an _or._ What other option was there, other than him completely losing it? 

 

Christ. He’d just gotten married. His husband was going to _court_ today. Aaron might be locked up for God knows how long, and he was busy…what? Time travelling? 

 

He let out a snort of laughter, and buried his head in his hands. _Oh God._

 

He proceeded to freak out for a while longer, until he finally gathered enough of his wits to pull himself together somewhat.

 

 _‘Focus,’_ he thought. Maybe he was losing his mind. Maybe this was real…probably not. But, it felt pretty damn real, so Robert was going to keep that as an option, at least for now. Either way, sitting around in this shithole apartment wasn’t going to help. Hallucination or proof that the world was way more confusing than it already was, Robert wanted _Aaron._ And that was almost more pressing than anything else in this mess because Aaron…Aaron wouldn’t know who he was.

 

Robert closed his eyes as he considered that thought. If this was really 2009, like the newspaper on his bedside table, and the calendar on the wall both seemed to proclaim, then he wouldn’t have met Aaron yet. If this was a hallucination then it was a pretty damn vivid one, and seemed to be following the course of his life pretty accurately so far. If, in the minuscule chance that this was real, Robert really had traveled back in time? Then this was obviously following the course of his 2009-life.

 

2009-Robert had not met Aaron yet.

 

Therefore, in either of those scenarios, Aaron wouldn’t know who he was — therefore Robert was stuck here _alone_ , and _that_ was truly terrifying. 

 

Oh God. What the hell was he supposed to do here?

 

He could go to work, but he didn’t feel like it. Who cared about work anyway? His life was falling apart, and he didn’t know how to fix it. He was alone here, and if this was 2009 then he hadn’t been back home in years. Everyone important to him was back in Emmerdale — 

 

 _Emmerdale._ Where Aaron would be. Of course he wouldn’t know who he was now, but — it was still Aaron, wasn’t it? And Vic was there too, and Diane, and even Andy. What did he have keeping him here of all places?

 

He got up with a renewed sense of determination. This whole situation was a complete mess, but at least he had _some_ idea of what to do. ‘Go to the village and figure it out from there’ didn’t seem like much of a plan, but until that fell apart, at least he could pretend he knew what he was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron was having a hard time processing anything beyond how messed up this whole situation was. None of this made any sense. Things like this weren’t possible — and yet, here he was, several years younger and a whole lot more chavvy than he remembered looking. 

 

Christ, what a mess. 

 

He kept his head down, heart thudding in his chest, hoping to avoid seeing anyone along the way to…wherever he was going. He was basically walking aimlessly at this point, wanting to do anything but go back to the house where Paddy was. As much as he loved the man, Paddy had no filter and was bound to ask questions that Aaron had no idea how to answer.

 

“Aaron!”

 

He almost considered ignoring the voice, because wasn’t the number one rule of time travel that you shouldn’t interact with people from the past? Then again, he’d ruined any chance of that after his morning with Paddy, so if it was a problem, then he’d already seriously endangered the future.

 

Besides, he recognised that voice, and despite the current situation, there was still something comforting about hearing his mum’s voice.

 

He turned around, and even though he knew what he’d see he couldn’t help the spark of surprise when he saw Chas, much younger and with black hair, hurrying towards him.

 

“Aaron,” she said, looking slightly breathless and more than a little hesitant. “It’s good to see you, sweetie.”

 

Aaron nodded, schooling his expression, hoping to hide how out of place he felt. “You too.”

 

She relaxed slightly, and Aaron could see surprise in her eyes. “I suppose you’re off to work now, aren’t you?” she asked. “Well don’t let me stop you, you know how Cain gets when you show up late — ”

 

Oh god, Cain. Did that mean he actually had to go in?

 

“ — but I was just wondering if you’d maybe like to meet me at the Woolpack tonight? Maybe we could grab some dinner, or — well, anything you like really. How does that sound?”

 

She smiled, looking nervous, and Aaron nodded automatically. “Yeah, sure.”

 

Chas’ eyes widened in shock, as if she hadn’t been expecting a positive answer, and it took Aaron a moment to remember why. It was 2009 — of course she’d be surprised, he and his mum had hardly been on the best terms during his time period.

 

Aaron briefly considered changing his answer, telling her he’d just remembered that he’d made plans with Adam (or not with Adam, considering that they were hardly on the best terms either…God, this was confusing), and then thought, ‘ _Fuck it.’_ This was his _mum,_ who, granted, hadn’t always been the best parent, but she _had_ tried, which was something he’d never really given her credit for. And she’d done so much for him in the future — she'd been there for him through everything with Jackson, and Robert, and then Gordon and the trial. He never would have made it through that without her.

 

Maybe the Aaron of 2009 wouldn’t have given a toss about her, but he wasn’t like that, not anymore.

 

“Why don’t I meet you there after work?” 

 

She nodded her head, eyes still wide in amazement.

 

He smiled at her, and found it surprisingly easy despite the circumstances. “It was good to see you, Mum.”

 

“It’s good to see you too, sweetheart,” she said, a grin stretched across her face. 

 

Aaron turned and headed off. He couldn’t help but wonder what things would’ve been like if they'd both tried a little harder in the past. He adored their relationship now, and he knew he could always count on his mum, but things hadn’t always been like that, and that had been both of their faults. Talking to his mum when she’d been younger and seemingly less caring and open hadn’t been nearly as hard as Aaron remembered it being, and he wondered if they could’ve both fixed their relationship a lot sooner if they'd both been a little less stubborn.

 

Well, there was no point in dwelling on that now. He just needed to focus on working out what the hell had happened, and then find a way to go home. Even if home meant a cold prison cell, he’d deal with it if it meant being with Robert. How could he stay here, knowing he couldn’t be with his husband? 

 

The word sent a thrill up his spine, and he couldn’t help but smile. He was _married._

 

(Married, and stuck in the goddamn past).

 

Aaron considered his options. He could go home…well, back to Paddy’s house, because he supposed ‘home’ wasn’t really an option right now, what with Chas still living with Carl (ugh). He could curl up in bed and maybe try to get some sleep, and hope that when he woke up things would be back to normal. Or maybe he’d wake up and they wouldn’t be, but he could just lie in bed until they did. Maybe that would be never, but he’d already lived through this part of his life, so he wasn’t _really_ missing out on anything, was he?

 

Or, ignoring that idiotic plan, he could actually try to live out his life until he got back. Apparently he still worked for Cain at this point, and getting on the wrong side of his uncle was _not_ a good idea. Not to mention that if he just stopped showing up to work, Cain would be bound to have questions, and Aaron really didn’t feel like being grilled on something he had no idea how to answer.

 

So. The Garage it was.

 

God, he missed being his own boss.

 

…

 

He decided he was going to try being as normal as possible — well, normal was 2009-Aaron anyway — which was a bit hard to do with Cain around. 

 

The second he walked into the Garage, his uncle looked up and smirked. 

 

“A bit late, aren’t we?” he asked. “Too busy doing your makeup this morning?” 

 

Aaron paused and glanced back at Cain, his brow furrowed. “What?”

 

“Keep this up and I might think you’re little friend might not be so wrong after all.” Cain shot a smirk behind him, receiving a short burst of laughter from whoever he’d been looking at. Aaron turned, his eyes widening when he caught sight of Ryan. God, that was a face he hadn’t seen in a long time.

 

Ryan quirked one eyebrow. “You alright mate?”

 

“Admiring the view, eh?” Cain commented, smirking.

 

“Not really my type,” Aaron retorted, which wasn’t necessarily a lie since Aaron had never really considered himself the type of bloke to have a ‘type.’ After all, Jackson, Ed and Robert couldn’t have been more different from each other.

 

A moment later he wondered if he should have maybe acted a bit more defensive or volatile — basically anything that was more in line with more 2009 Aaron would’ve behaved. But Cain looked slightly taken aback, even though he did his best to mask this with his usual smirk, and Aaron couldn’t help but feel pleased with that, especially when he remembered how much turmoil his uncle’s teasing had caused him in the past. He’d gotten used to Cain’s behaviour the more time he’d spent with his uncle, and his mocking comments didn’t really seem to bear the same weight anymore. Aaron knew he didn’t really mean any harm by it, even if Cain was far from the most open-minded person in the village (although Cain had come a long way by 2017).

 

Ryan grinned at him, and Aaron was once again struck by just how long it had been since he’d last seen his friend. It was so strange being back here, and being forced to acknowledge how much things had changed. 

 

“You alright then? Don’t listen to Cain, he’s just — ”

 

“I don’t really care,” Aaron said, cutting him off. He stood still, staring, realising he had no idea where to start. “Uh — we should get to work." He hoping that Ryan would take the lead.

 

Ryan shot him an odd look and shrugged.

 

…

 

Getting back into the hang of things back at the Garage actually wasn’t as hard as Aaron had thought. It’d been a while since he’d done any work as a mechanic, but so far things seemed to be going fine. It helped that it had been a quiet morning, and Cain and Ryan seemed content to chat amongst themselves, leaving him to his own thoughts. And God, did he _think._ Every detail of this bizarre experience flashed through his mind, and he struggled to piece everything together and find a solution.

 

He needed to find a way to get back, but he wasn’t even sure if that was possible. He tried not to ponder that thought too much, despite how many times his mind tried to draw him there. 

 

He missed Robert and Liv terribly, and being _here,_ in a time that had been so difficult for him, was only making those feelings worse. Being surrounded by these younger versions of his friends and family just reminded him of how little they’d really known him, and it made him feel lonelier than ever.

 

Not to mention that there were people here who were no longer there in his time — Grandad, Gennie, Katie… _Jackson._ God, Jackson was out there somewhere, still alive, still able to walk. Aaron closed his eyes, and gave his head a small shake, trying not to let himself linger on those thoughts.

 

(His dad was out there somewhere too, still alive, still living his life, and that was something he  _really_ wasn't ready to think about). 

 

Things were just so different here, and he’d never realised just how much — how different _he_ had been — until he was right in the middle of it again.

 

“Aaron! It’s your boyfriend’s sister!”

 

Pulled from his thoughts suddenly, Aaron turned to Cain, feeling slightly disoriented. For a brief moment he thought, _Victoria?_ before remembering that this was before he and Robert had ever been together. He glanced up and saw Holly Barton walking towards the garage. He froze.

 

 _Holly._ Oh Jesus, Holly was still alive, wasn’t she? Aaron could see her talking to Cain, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. It was one thing to acknowledge that there were people here who were dead his own time, yet it was another thing to actually _see_ them. Holly…God, how long had it been? His mind was filled with memories of her funeral, of Adam and Moira’s grief after her death…

 

“Aaron!” She was walking towards him now, and Aaron tried to shift his expression into something other than shock. He didn’t think he did a very good job because Holly looked concerned when she came to a stop in front of him.

 

“Don’t listen to him,” she said, shooting a glare at Cain. “He’s an idiot. So is my brother, by the way.”

 

“What?” Aaron croaked. 

 

“I mean, it’s so stupid.” she continued. “Who makes jokes about someone's sexuality these days anyway? And making up rumours about people, it’s just so…juvenile.”

 

Cain smirked. “Likes to use big words, doesn’t she?” 

 

Holly didn’t seem remotely intimidated by Cain’s presence, or his jibes, and it was something Aaron had never really appreciated before. She’d been strong in her own way, and he'd never noticed it.

 

Then what she’d said caught up to him and his eyes widened. Oh…they were _here_ weren’t they? Back when he was still in the closet, and Adam was on a mission to convince Holly and anyone he could come across that Aaron was gay (Aaron loved Adam, he really did, and he’d forgiven him for his initial less-than-supportive response to his sexuality, but that didn’t mean it hadn’t been _really_ frustrating at the time). 

 

Of course Adam’s motivation had been to protect his sister, which meant…this was back when Aaron had been _dating_ Holly.

 

Oh God, this was awkward.

 

“Just thought I’d come and see you,” Holly said, smiling at him. 

 

“Uh…” Aaron shot a glance at Cain, who was watching them in amusement, and thought, _‘You’re 26 years old dammit, act like it!’_ “Actually, Holly, can we talk?” 

 

Her brow furrowed and she nodded her head.

 

“Trouble in paradise?” 

 

“Shut up, Cain,” Aaron said, following Holly outside.

 

“Hurry up!” Cain called after him. “You’re being paid for a reason.”

 

Aaron ignored him.

 

“What is it?” Holly asked once they were a fair distance away, turning to face him. “You’re acting a bit weird.”

 

“Yeah.” He stared at her for a moment, and she seemed to be getting more concerned by the second. He just didn’t know how to start. It had been so long since he’d even had a _conversation_ with Holly, let alone been close to her, and this was just… _awkward._ He definitely couldn't let this go on though. Who knew how long he’d be stuck here for — there was no way he was waiting until Holly broke up with him again like the first time.

 

“Aaron?” 

 

“I think we should break up,” he blurted out, and then quickly added, “I’m gay,” because, no use dancing around it, right? 

 

(He’d never been great with emotional things. He’d gotten better over time — or at least he’d like to think so — but somehow being back here had stunted all that growth. Or maybe it was just that there was no easy way to do this). 

 

“What? What are you…oh god, did _Adam_ put you up to this? Aaron, just because he’s going around spreading rumours about you — ”

 

“He’s only saying those things because it’s true. I…er, well I guess I tried to kiss him.” He winced at the memory.

 

Holly stared. “You — _Adam?”_

 

Aaron shrugged weakly. “Yes?”

 

She looked away, trying to process what he was telling her. Aaron couldn’t remember her taking it this hard the first time she’d found out, but then he remembered that they’d been broken up at the time, and he hadn't really been there to witness her initial reaction.

 

“Did you and Adam plan this?” she demanded at last. “You’re not just — this isn't like, some _joke_ is it? Or — ”

 

“I’m gay, Holly,” he said again, and watched as her shoulders slumped.

 

Aaron stood quietly, watching as she processed it.

 

“Okay,” she said at last. “Okay fine, just — why did you ask me out then? You obviously weren’t attracted to me so…” She shrugged, looking embarrassed, and more than a little lost. 

 

Aaron held back a wince. “Honestly? I…panicked. When I kissed Adam, I just freaked out, you know? I thought he’d tell people, and everyone would find out and — so I thought if I had a girlfriend — ”

 

“No one would know?” Holly sighed. “I guess I was the lucky girl.”

 

This time Aaron did wince.

 

“Why now though? If you were so worried about people finding out, why are you telling me now?” 

 

“I didn’t want to drag this out any further,” he said. “It’s not fair to you. And…I guess I’ve been thinking. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. If people found out, I mean.” 

 

She smiled at him, still a little strained and awkward. “I get it. Sort of. You were scared right? And the way this lot act — ” She nodded towards Cain, “ — I don’t blame you.”

 

“Aw, he’s not so bad,” Aaron said. It was true, he supposed - in the end, Cain had been supportive when he’d finally come out, which was almost unbelievable when you looked at the way he’d acted before that. 

 

"It wasn't because of me right?" 

 

Aaron frowned. "What?" 

 

"I just mean..." Holly flushed slightly. "I didn't  _do_ anything, right? To turn you off girls?" 

 

Aaron couldn't hold back snort of laughter, and Holly's cheeks reddened further.

 

"Hey! I was just asking!"

 

"Holly trust me, it's nothing you did. This is just...me. Any bloke would be lucky to have you."

 

Holly shook her head. "Geez Aaron, why did you suddenly have to become so sweet  _after_ we broke up? I swear you weren't this nice before." 

 

Aaron was pretty sure she was joking, but the statement held enough truth to it. Aaron had been as emotionally stunted as they came in the past. It was crazy to think how much things had changed. The Aaron of this time wouldn't have even allowed himself to contemplate being with a man, let along telling him he loved him, or  _marrying_ him.

 

“Holly,” Aaron said suddenly, because it occurred to him that he’d never really apologised to her that first time around, “I’m sorry. It doesn’t matter how I was feeling, I should’ve never used you like that.” 

 

Holly smiled again, and this time it seemed more relaxed. “It’s alright,” she said. “I can’t imagine what you must’ve been going through…and besides, being your girlfriend wasn’t _that_  terrible.” She nudged his shoulder playfully and laughed.

 

Aaron felt his chest twinge — he’d almost forgotten that she’d been like this, his mind so used to images of an out-of-control Holly either drugged up or coming down from a high.

 

“If my brother gives you a hard time, I’ll beat him up,” she added. Her nose wrinkled. “I can’t believe you _kissed_ him.” 

 

Aaron opened his mouth to answer but Cain’s voice interrupted before he could.

 

“Are you two lovebirds done yet?!”

 

Aaron and Holly exchanged glances, rolling their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is finally out! Guys I am SO sorry for the incredibly long wait, I've just had major writer's block. Hopefully the next few chapters won't take as long. I hope you enjoyed this! Tell me what you think. 
> 
> Also, I promise that there will be way more Robert in the next chapter!


End file.
